


The Blue Flowers

by Liibra_nix



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wol is sleepy, emet is sleepy, the rest is history babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liibra_nix/pseuds/Liibra_nix
Summary: The Warrior of Light finds Emet-Selch asleep under a tree in Rak'tika Greatwood.Emet-Selch is beginning to notice an uncanny similarity between the warrior and a long-lost soul.
Relationships: Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Blue Flowers

The warrior strolled through the forest aimlessly, walking only to walk. Admiring the myriad flowers that adorned the almost unrecognizable path through the colossal trees. All their worries about the Lightwardens and the First could be ignored in comparison to the grandeur of Rak'Tika Greatwood.

The air pulsed with the life of the many plants and animals that resided beneath the ancient trees. The trees themselves stifled the heavy light from the sky above, and created a shaded haven for those who wished to escape the incessant veil of light above. 

They ambled past tree after tree, stopping occasionally to marvel at flowers and wildlife along the way. As they passed by a clump of daisies, they remembered making flower wreaths with some adventurers they had traveled with briefly in Gridania, only to pass the time. A small part of them wondered if they could still remember how. 

"How foolish I'd look if someone saw me." Somewhat embarrassedly, they picked a handful of the flowers, and weaved their stems together, gradually creating a crown. 

They continued walking as they wove, adding flowers they found along the way. After a while, the adventurer completely forgot about their surroundings. That is, until they noticed a figure sleeping beneath a tree. They paused, gazing curiously at the person. After a second, they recognized him to be none other than…

Emet-Selch, all powerful ascian. "Napping under a tree, like a tired old man," the adventurer thought to themself. Hesitantly, they approached, stuffing the flower crown in their bag before pausing and deciding on a better use for it. They crept quietly through the grasses until they stood next to him. Taking the crown from their bag, they placed it upon his head while trying to stifle the laughter which threatened to erupt. While they leaned down to put the crown on his head, they paused. He looked so peaceful. There was no contempt in his demeanor. In the glowy light of the forest, surrounded by flowers, he looked almost…nice.

"Nice…" they scoffed at themself. What a lame adjective to use. What were they doing praising this ascian? 

Just looking at him, they became tired. Without thinking, they sat next to him and leaned their head against the wood like he did. How long had it been since the warrior slept? Three days, at least. The Scions were always urging them to take better care of themself, but how could they rest when there was so much to do? With that thought, the traveler almost found the strength to rise from the comfortable bed of flowers, but sleep overtook them too quickly.

Emet-Selch yawned lazily, tired eyes adjusting to the dim light of the forest. "How long have I been asleep?" He pondered idly. It didn't matter. He couldn't have missed anything interesting. 

He stretched his arms and ran a hand through his hair leisurely, pausing when he felt something upon his head. 

He stood corrected. He gingerly removed the wreath from his head, gazing at it with bewilderment. Just then, he noticed the sleeping figure beside him and started at the sight. 

The warrior rested beside him, with a look of serenity on their face that caught Emet-Selch off guard.

Glancing back at the flower crown, the ascian felt a wave of nostalgia overcome him. The scene was so familiar, and yet entirely unanticipated. 

Eons ago, Hades had rested beside a similar soul. That soul had loved weaving flowers into wreaths. They had always created the most beautiful concepts, bright blue petals that almost seemed to glow. The very same flowers they rested in now.

The sentimentality of the moment was enough to tear him in half. Emet-Selch felt the familiar aching sensation of a wound that had never fully healed. He rose carefully, and wandered towards the nearby settlement. After a moment, he paused.

He turned to see the hero still slumbering beneath the boughs of the great tree. The slightest hint of a smile played upon his mouth as he turned and rested the flower crown on the warrior's head. 

How absurd, he chuckled to himself. It had been the warrior's idea of a joke, nothing more. The ascian had taken notice of their terrible sleeping habits. They must have simply fallen asleep at the nearest place they could find.

Emet-Selch strolled back to the encampment, still grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> I am cringe but I am free :)


End file.
